


Going Stag

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N ended up going to the school dance stag because their best friend and crush, Percy, asked another someone else. During the dance, Percy has a falling out with his date and spends the rest of the night with Y/N.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Going Stag

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I've been to one school dance. It was in grade 7 at a private school, so I’m basing this off that experience XD

School dances were never worth it. Y/N watched enough TV Shows to know that in real life, they consisted of the different cliques hanging out in different corners while no one really danced and the chaperones weren't actually watching them. The food and drinks provided were assorted cans of pop and bags of chips, the school clearly expecting the kids to have eaten dinner beforehand. 

At least, that's what it was like when they went to their first school dance in grade nine. It was now senior year and the snacks were the same. As well, more teens danced making the gym look less barren. Y/N went stag and sat at a table alone. They watched sadly as their best friend and longtime crush, Percy Jackson, danced and laughed with his date. 

Y/N was jealous of the girl and heartbroken that Percy didn't feel the same way. It was hard to enjoy the dance when everyone around them was having a great time when they wished to be anywhere else. They took to staring at their phone as a way to distract themselves, barely noticing when Percy's date stormed off all of a sudden. They only looked up when the boy planted himself in the chair next to Y/N. 

"What happened to your date?" 

"I've been more focused on you than I have been on her," Percy scratched his neck, nervously. "Part of me feels bad, and the other part of me is glad she stormed off and joined her friends." 

"I thought you wanted to go with her." Y/N snorted, unamused. 

"Y/N, I wanted to go with you," Percy admitted. "I was too nervous to ask and hoped you would, but when you didn't I asked someone else so I wouldn't have to go alone." 

"Well, in that case," Y/N gave a small smile. "We're here now. Wanna dance?" 

"I'd love to," Percy got up, offering his hand to Y/N. Y/N took it, and they headed to the half-filled dance floor. "I'm sorry I didn't ask, you make me nervous." 

"You’re a demigod, captain of the swim club, the most popular guy in school, not to mention you look like an Armani model, and _I_ make you nervous?" Y/N laughed, their previous qualms forgotten. 

"To be fair, I wasn't even sure you wanted to go to the dance," Percy smirked. 

"I would've said yes either way," Y/N pulled Percy closer to them. "I like you a lot, Percy." 

"Just 'like?'" 

"Oh, shut up." Y/N tried to push Percy away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. He only laughed, and wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them even closer. Being this close to Percy, Y/N realized how short they were, even with heels on. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Percy raised an eyebrow. 

"You're too tall." Y/N complained. 

"Maybe you're too short." 

"Just means I'm closer to hell." 

"That's not exactly a good thing." 

Y/N just shrugged, giving Percy a cheeky smile. The couple continued to dance in silence, Y/N eventually resting their head against his chest. The dance may have started off horrible but after ending it with Percy, Y/N decided it wasn't a complete waste of time. 


End file.
